


鸣玉

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: #养子 #强强 #15岁年龄差 #总裁段X珠宝设计专业大学生嘉
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 3





	鸣玉

**Author's Note:**

> #养子 #强强 #15岁年龄差 #总裁段X珠宝设计专业大学生嘉

王嘉尔没想过，他对段宜恩那朦胧无解、不可言说的感情，会在这样的场景下变得清晰。朴珍荣和柜台另一边带着白手套的销售交谈的声音都变得迷糊而遥远，耳边像是立起了一座透明的墙，阻隔一切，让王嘉尔的注意力，只集中在转角专柜前的两人身上。

和段宜恩一起生活的二十几年，除去刚开始因为年幼而模糊不清的记忆，王嘉尔自认为没有见过任何女人出现，这让他很是放心的放纵自己那点小心思。然而现在，从没见过的女人走在段宜恩身边，甚至和他一起走进了珠宝专柜。王嘉尔感觉一把雪被塞进了心里，连带着脑袋也晕晕乎乎起来。

王嘉尔和段宜恩的关系，从户口本上看是父子，然而本质是寄居蟹。

他的父亲是段宜恩父亲的商业伙伴，不带竞争意义的好伙伴，不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死的那种，最后还求仁得仁了。王嘉尔两岁的时候被交给了只有16的段宜恩，半大小子连叛逆期都来不及拥有摇身一变成奶爸。孩子带孩子能有什么可放心的，王嘉尔睡前要喝的奶要么烫了，要么忘了，餐桌上偶尔会出现一堆带着辣子的菜，有时候要等段宜恩吃完打嗝才能注意到小嘉尔的蛋羹还没做。最荒唐的一次，4岁的王嘉尔要上幼儿园了，段宜恩抱着人去报名，才发现户口还没改过来，急急忙忙去弄还填了个父子关系。

也是因为这样，王嘉尔从小就知道段宜恩不是他亲爸。毛毛躁躁喜当爹的段宜恩变成了沉稳狠厉的三十代后半段总裁，哭唧唧讨奶喝的糯米团子变成了细致谨慎的预备珠宝设计师。一起成长的还有王嘉尔喜欢段宜恩的小秘密，不是对父亲的依赖也不是对兄长的钦佩，是软软的青春密语，把他从头到脚包裹的酸甜心情。

王嘉尔顿时没了调研的心情，告别朴珍荣之后立刻回到家里守株待兔。他蹲在沙发上咬着手指，一点一点回忆推敲他沉迷毕设的这段时间段宜恩的一起异常举动。翻来覆去的想了好久，也没找到一点蛛丝马迹，反而让他更加心急，掏出手机就是一个电话飙了过去。

段宜恩那边很快就接了电话，背景没有商场里的嘈杂，只有偶尔轻轻地车喇叭声。

看来逛完了，估计在送那女的回家吧。

王嘉尔打电话前也没好好思索该怎么问，段宜恩一句喂就让他满腹抱怨、焦虑和恐惧瞬间哑炮。嗯嗯呃呃憋了半天才冒出一句，你在哪，我今晚想吃芝心披萨。

“行，我现在去买，半小时后到家，我要看见你已经洗好澡换好衣服坐在餐桌前，OK？”

王嘉尔支支吾吾回了个哦，再差点要挂电话的时候还是补了一句。

“你今天都干嘛了啊。”

段宜恩正在等红灯，他要在这个路口掉头去王嘉尔最近心水的披萨店给他买晚餐。车里开着空调有些闷，他一边解开领带一边开窗，正巧隔壁道上哪个路怒症按了一次惊天动地的喇叭，把王嘉尔的声音盖了个严严实实。

“你说什么？”

段宜恩的语气里带点不耐烦，王嘉尔是被吓着了，但也就几秒的功夫，说了句没事就挂了电话，然后捡起一个抱枕就死命的捏起来，把上面卡通人像都捏的皱皱巴巴。

好你个段宜恩，居然还凶我。

段宜恩提着打包好的披萨开了门，弯腰解开皮鞋上系着的蝴蝶结，一边把王嘉尔东一只西一只踩到变形的运动鞋并排放进鞋柜里。

时间不晚，天也没完全暗下来，客厅里灯火通明，洗好澡换好衣服的王嘉尔并没有像电话里答应的那样坐在餐桌前握着刀叉准备开动。

段宜恩把外套搭在沙发上，棉拖鞋摩擦木地板发出沙沙的声响。他掀开披萨的盖子把它放进微波炉里，绕过餐桌走向了王嘉尔的房间。

他俩的房间隔得很远，一般没事段宜恩是不会主动走到王嘉尔的区域里。卧室的门没有关严，段宜恩轻轻推开一点就看见王嘉尔趴在床上一边用肩膀和脸颊夹着手机，嗯嗯哦哦的答应着，一边拿着笔在纸上写写画画。

这两天突然热了起来，虽说是三月底，气温却一下子飙到了25度。王嘉尔收起了厚重的冬季睡衣，不知道从哪个犄角抽屉里翻出了蜡笔小新的春秋款居家服。睡衣的袖子有些短了，手肘陷入软和的床铺中把袖子又拉上去了一截露出漂亮的小臂。王嘉尔没穿袜子，两只脚搅在一起在空气里前后晃动，脚趾还时不时的动两下，像幼儿园的小孩子一样。

他像是没注意到段宜恩一样，把笔往指间一摆旋转起来，认真的打起了电话，奇奇怪怪的术语一个接一个的冒。脑袋往下一磕抵住稿纸，把头埋进薄被里，声音也变得模模糊糊活像在对电话那头的人撒娇。

“王嘉尔，吃饭了。”

段宜恩不知怎的突然就对王嘉尔的这幅模样看不下去，果断的出声打断黏黏糊糊的气氛，也没管受了惊吓的王嘉尔手一抖，水笔在被套上划出长长一道痕迹，转身就回了餐厅。

王嘉尔话很多，只有在吃饭的时候才会停一停，段宜恩又是个不怎么说话的，餐桌上向来只听得见餐具交错的声音。王嘉尔虽然和朴珍荣聊了一下午的设计主题，还是没办法把在商店看见的从脑子里删除，怎么问从大脑这边滚到那边，也间接影响了他吃饭的效率，好几次都把小番茄送到嘴边才嫌弃的发现。

“你今天怎么回事，吃饭都不专心。”

王嘉尔还在组织语言，段宜恩就先开口了。

“……没什么，想毕设的主题。”

他又怕段宜恩不相信，补了一句。

“和珍荣在商场珠宝专柜荡了一圈，什么都没买人家柜姐都要翻出来打人了。”

段宜恩端起玻璃杯喝了口苏打水，视线也不离开面前的沙拉，用叉子一点一点的挑白芝麻。

“有什么喜欢的直接买，我给你的卡又不是让你供起来的。”

“我喜欢我自己设计的，别人的再怎么漂亮也不会只有我有。”

王嘉尔把芝士拉得长长的，小口小口塞进嘴里，眼看段宜恩要挑完沙拉的菜叶了，他斟酌了一下还是打算旁敲侧击一下。

“今天工作不多吗，这几天你都回来的很晚，就今天还给我买晚饭了。”

段宜恩放下叉子抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴角，正要端起盘子进厨房。

“我不回来不也给你叫了外卖么。今天安排少，下午就开了个会。”

王嘉尔紧张的吃不下，他轻轻把刀叉放在垫纸上，餐具上的番茄酱抹在纸巾上意外形成了一个心形。

“那……开完会就坐在办公室里多无聊啊。”

段宜恩背对着王嘉尔，挽高了袖子打开水龙头，水压冲击在陶瓷盘子上溅起几滴水，掉落在段宜恩的衬衫上，他没回头，只是点了点头。

“所以我下午去了趟商场。”

王嘉尔愣住了，他没想到段宜恩会直接说出来，这样坦荡的段宜恩反而让他后悔提出这个问题。

“我专门去了珠宝专柜，有点东西要买。”

“找朋友作参考买了一块玉。”

不是女朋友是朋友，不是钻戒是块玉。

段宜恩从外套口袋里拿出一个精致的盒子，水顺着他的手臂滴在地板上一直蔓延到他脚下。

他看见段宜恩蹲在他面前，打开盒子露出里面圆环翡翠。

“虽然是最基本的款式，但其他的又怕你看不上。本来打算等你毕业再送你的，没想到今天在商场遇见了你，你肯定要多想，还不如现在就给你。”

“为什么觉得我会多想……”王嘉尔被感动冲击着，好像知道了什么大秘密。

“因为爱你。”

也许因为在最张扬的年纪接手了王嘉尔，段宜恩的放肆、欲望都被奶香味的孩子压在心底最深处，让他早早的成熟起来。荷尔蒙被压抑的太久，就像单身久了看狗也眉清目秀，段宜恩看王嘉尔从刚开始的无措烦躁到后来的宠溺渴望。他意识到自己可能喜欢上一个小自己15岁的孩子的时候，还带着口罩去找过咨询师，查潜在的恋童心理。他当时远没有现在沉稳，但在听咨询师说要和王嘉尔隔离的时候，他强迫自己变得冷静，不管是行为上的，还是情感上的，至少等王嘉尔成年。

下班回来扑进怀里的男孩，家长会后排挤眉弄眼的少年，王嘉尔时时刻刻在折磨他，引诱他。幸运的是王嘉尔平平安安长到了十八岁，而他依然深爱，随着年龄的增长和经历的沉淀，他搁置了表明心情的计划，怕王嘉尔拒绝，也怕和王嘉尔疏远。

他本来打算等试探过王嘉尔的意思再进行下一步，今天王嘉尔的异常，就是最好的机会。

段宜恩连把王嘉尔抱回卧室都等不了了。沉寂多年的感情被懵懵愣愣的小孩傻乎乎的眼神全部扬起。他的眉头越皱越深，理智在提醒他不能过分，但一旦松懈像黑雾一样的欲望就从心底烧到眼瞳，让他不自觉控制住王嘉尔的身体，迅速把他抱到沙发上压下。

这是王嘉尔肖想已久的吻，带着番茄的酸甜气息和无法抗拒的吸引力。段宜恩的舌尖舔舐他的唇珠，尖尖的虎牙抵在下唇上轻轻摩挲。淡淡的胡渣冒了出来，刺刺的扎在王嘉尔的下巴上，勾起一阵奇怪的麻痒。

王嘉尔没想过他们的进度会像赶火箭，明明才刚进行算不上告白的告白，就直接跳到了最后一步。但他还有空思考，这么些年没见段宜恩交过什么男男女女，怎么吻技这么好。

他忍不住呻吟出口，让段宜恩在唇边试探的舌头有了可乘之机。他沙哑的嗓音未免太适合呻吟，轻易勾起本就燃烧旺盛的欲火，顺带将周围的空气也染上桃色。

一吻罢了两人都没说话，急促的呼吸声占据了整个空间。

缓了好久，王嘉尔才对上上方段宜恩有些红肿的眼睛。

“怎么？激动到哭了？”

段宜恩的确觉得鼻头酸酸，但被小孩子这么直白的指出来还是略显尴尬。

“我们这进度，要不要一下拉到底啊。”

王嘉尔被段宜恩湿漉漉的小鹿眼扫的心痒，也不觉得三十后半的大叔露出这样的表情有多违和，满心嗷嗷着可爱，那点不可言说的小心思被男孩的骄傲助了一把火，就想抓住机会大逆不道一次。

“段叔你都奔四的人了，要不，我……”

开玩笑的话还没说完，王嘉尔就被身体力行证明自己还可以的段宜恩往沙发里按了按。

上了年纪的段大叔随手扯开已经散的不成样子的领带，绕在了小王手腕上，随后迅速的解开了蜡笔小新睡衣的扣子。

“你可以试试我是不是真的年纪大了。”

年轻的男孩还想找回场子，却猝不及防被叼住了胸前的红果，段宜恩的虎牙恰到好处的抵住了乳孔，轻轻地咬了咬，来回的舔舐。

王嘉尔被朋友们拉着看过不少片，但实践起来还是第一次，更别说是处在下方。他不想这样放弃第一次机会，但段宜恩的技巧让他不自觉的颤抖，指尖扒着段宜恩的肩微微用力，抓皱了衬衫。

段宜恩的吻离开胸口绕过脖颈又回到王嘉尔的脸上，细细密密的亲吻啄在眉骨上，眼皮上，也落在鼻尖、唇角和耳垂上。他呼出的热气暖暖的扑在王嘉尔耳边，钻进他的身体里，从肢干开始抽走所有力气。

当他意识到段宜恩的手抚在胯间的时候，王嘉尔下意识的挣扎了一下，又怕惹得段宜恩伤心，迅速的僵直了身体一动不动。段宜恩没有忽略他那一点小动作，安慰的啄了啄他的眼角，长了薄茧的手掌拉开裤头握住了少年勃发的分身缓缓撸动起来。

段宜恩的力度正好，王嘉尔第一次被别人帮助，内心的感动和战栗让他一下软了身子，任由段宜恩摆弄。

算了，第一次就让让老头子吧。

感情暴露的措手不及，段宜恩也没超能力在几秒钟之内去药店准备所需的一切，只能半途终止草草结束。

王嘉尔倒是松了一口气，感叹逃过一劫，段叔叔的持久力不是他这个半大小子可以媲美的，下一次一定要争取到上风。

他算盘是打得很好，但他没有想过，下一次他依然没占到什么好处，反而被按在床上操到嗷嗷叫爸爸。

那块翡翠吊坠被随意的摆在了桌子上，和凉掉的披萨一起被主人遗忘了。

段宜恩很满足，他的玉发出了好听的鸣叫。


End file.
